Blood and Bullets NY
by Winged Element
Summary: Nero comes home from a mission and a night on the town with Dante with a little more than he bargained for. With fangs and a newfound taste for blood, what's the partial devil to do? Rated because there will be some non-yaoi smut happening, ALERT! THIS IS THE NON-YAOI VERSION OF BLOOD AND BULLETS!
1. Your Average Friday Night

A/N: Hey guys! I'm gonna be typing this while watching Tangled :3 such a good movie and such an odd combination of stuff to be doing… anywho, this is going to be the non-yaoi version of Blood and Bullets, this first chapter is going to be _really _similar to the first of the yaoi version, mostly cause my yaois don't tend to get very yaoi like until later… do you think I could say yaoi one more time in that sentence? Well.. I'll shut up now… and uh, give you guys a chapter…

Disclaimer: I'm even changing this for you guys…

Your Average Friday Night

Nero sighed for the umpteenth time that night and once again wondered how he'd gotten himself into this mess. He was sitting in a bar that he shouldn't be in to begin with, yet Dante apparently didn't want to leave him at the shop. Speaking of Dante… Nero looked around.

"Dammit…" he swore, where had the other slayer gotten to? Last he had known the half devil had been on the dance floor, trying to pick up an easy lay for the night. The younger was loathed to admit it but the older man was a fantastic dancer, years of demon slaying and his status as a half breed gave him an almost unearthly grace. Nero asked the bartender if he'd seen Dante and the man replied that he had not but wished him luck with his search. The partial devil swore again and decided to just leave his partner there, why hadn't he done that already? Unable to answer his own question, the white haired teen got up and left.

Once outside, Nero took a deep breath of the cleaner air, reveling in how it cleared his senses. He never understood how Dante liked going to clubs and bars so much, they were crowded, noisy and the air was so full of scents that the teen was always instantly lost in them.

"I need to relax." He mumbled to himself, he didn't have Red Queen with him, as it would attract too much attention at the club, but his Devil Bringer and Blue Rose were sufficient enough to take down a few mild demons that always seemed to lurk in the dirtiest corners of the city. Perfect way to unwind, the former Knight thought, heading for some back alleys that surely had the type of fight he was looking for.

Soon enough he sensed a small flare of demonic power and ran for it. What he didn't expect was for the source to go dashing past him in the form of several demons chasing a young woman. He took off after them, quickly taking down the stragglers at the end. Nero fought his way to the front so that by the time the demons cornered the woman, there were only a few left, who were quickly put out of their misery with a few well-placed shots from Blue Rose. The teen couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he hadn't even needed to get his Bringer out but decided he'd just pick a fight with Dante when he got home for forcing him to the club only to abandon him in the first place. He then turned his attention to the girl who, to his surprise, wasn't cowering in fear of the creatures that had just chased her down. Her auburn hair fell freely over her shoulders, reminding Nero greatly of Kyrie. His heart panged slightly at that thought, tomorrow, only until tomorrow, and then he'd get to go home and see his maiden… the teen honestly couldn't wait. The similarities between the two ended there though, as Kyrie was modest and innocent; this woman's clothing and presence easily revealed her as a prostitute.

"Thank you." She said simply, making no move to either run in terror or cling to her savior.

"Uh… you're welcome." Nero responded, unaccustomed to such a response, or lack thereof.

"Though…" the woman daintily turned, her bare feet padding softly on the ground. "I could've handled them myself."

"What?" the teen had time to ask before the woman turned and tackled him, hissing and spitting. Unprepared, the slayer fell and his holster was conveniently pinned underneath him. He squirmed.

"Get off of me you demon!" the partial devil yelped, shoving at the woman-turned-demon with his human arm as his Bringer was pinned beneath her weight. Life hates me today, he thought, otherwise he'd have realized this thing was a demon sooner or he'd have at least some sort of weapon available to him.

"That's not very nice…" the she-devil crooned, leaning over him, a seductive smile on her face. What Nero didn't understand is why she didn't revert to her demon form, the only demon he knew that didn't do that was Trish and she had a human heart.

"I don't care! Get the hell off of me!" he growled, squirming harder.

"Shhh…" the demon crooned, acting as though this was ordinary and placing a gentle finger on Nero's lips. He bit it out of spite and refused to let go, even when he tasted blood. The woman screeched and yanked her hand away, slapping the teen square on the face. Nero swallowed when his head violently hit the concrete, trying to clear his thoughts when he realized that his Bringer was now free. He gave a furious roar and punched the she-devil off of him and proceeded to show her what it meant to upset a demon slayer. Despite the anger clouding his vision, he was still confused that in her last moment she refused to drop her human form and there had been a small, sad smile on her face.

"Crazy bitch." The white haired teen mumbled, spinning Blue Rose on his finger before holstering it on his thigh. Then he stumbled, his vision spinning, ears ringing.

"What the hell…?" he steadied himself on the alley wall and tried to continue walking, only to stumble again, his balance no better than a moment before.

"Must've been something I drank." the partial devil decided as he hobbled the few blocks back to Devil May Cry.

Once inside, Nero decided that there was something seriously wrong with him, he was shivering violently and had had to stop several times on the way home to throw up in an alley. Unable to make it any farther, he stumbled to the couch and pulled a blanket over himself before falling into a fitful sleep.

Dante opened the doors to his shop quietly, hoping to avoid the fight he knew Nero would pick for leaving him at the club. But c'mon, that girl had been really hot and then there'd been the opportunity for this threesome… not that the kid would understand the fun in that, the elder slayer huffed to himself, and then he noticed the lack of angry words being sent his way… The half devil looked around, his eyes easily adapting to the dark interior. Nero was laying on the couch, a blanket pulled carelessly over himself, the slayer in red was about to wake the kid when he noticed him shivering violently and the younger gave a deep, choking cough.

"Kid? You okay?" he approached his partner and noticed that the teen hadn't even unwrapped his Devil Bringer, which he always did the second he walked in the door. When Nero didn't answer, Dante assumed he was asleep, and sick, if the dry rattle of his breathing was anything to go by. Concerned, the elder pulled the blanket up higher on the kid and pulled another from the closet.

When his pale looking partner was sufficiently covered, Dante put his hand to Nero's forehead to check and see if he had a fever and of course, this is when the teen's eyes flew open.

A/N: Welp. I think I changed about three sentences worth, if that… yup, it'll get more different as it on but for the first chapter or so it'll be pretty much the same :p So I'm sorry if I bored you guys it'll be more fun later :p

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. Not So Lazy Saturday

A/N: Here we go, second chapter non-yaoi-fied and that is now a word, just so you guys all know :p also! After this chapter it'll probably start to veer way off from the original cause yeah, Nero going back to Fortuna and all kinda throws a little monkey wrench in the original plot :p I don't mind though, I have oodles of really good ideas :3 And now without further ado, the chapter two…(feel like I've said that before…)

Disclaimer: Even going through this chapter a second time I still don't own it

Not so Lazy Saturday

Nero leapt back as far as he could on the couch, he hadn't been that deeply asleep and the sudden touch scared the shit out of him, he felt like his senses had been muffled with cotton, but that could just be from the fever and sickness. At least, that's what he told himself.

"What the hell are you doing old man?!" He yelped, staring wide eyed at Dante.

"I was just checking if you had a fever." The elder said, backing away slowly and watching with concern as Nero swayed, even in his sitting position.

"What the hell… made you think… I was sick…?" the teen blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"The fact that you were coughing like you were trying to hack up a lung was a slight give-away, are you okay?"

"No…" the younger blinked again "there's two of you…" he muttered, trying to bring his partner back into focus. Dante gave a soft chuckle.

"Kid, you better lie back down, I'm too awesome for there to be more than one of me."

"I'm… fine…" Nero swung his legs over the edge of the couch but didn't even make it halfway to standing before collapsing back into the cushions.

"Whoa there." This time the half devil made sure the kid was lying down before checking his forehead again. Yeah, he definitely had a fever. "I'm gonna get you some meds, okay? Is there anything else you want?"

"Water." The teen said softly, his eyes closed in hopes that the room would quit feeling like it was spinning beneath him. "My throat feels like sandpaper."

"Sure thing." Dante ruffled his partner's hair and walked into the kitchen. By this point he seriously regretted taking the kid out with him, if he had known that Nero was sick… thank god Lady always left stuff at his place, he mused as he dug through the cabinets and pulled out some cold medication.

Nero groaned as he attempted to put a hand to his forehead… his limbs felt like lead… and Dante wasn't helping his headache with all that banging around… The teen shivered again and snuggled deeper into the blankets. What the heck was wrong with him? As a partial devil himself, he'd only gotten sick… maybe once? And that was when he was very young; he'd never had so much as a runny nose since activating his trigger a little over a year ago. The younger male heard his partner's boots clomp back over to where he was laying and a cool hand brush his hair out of his face.

"C'mon kid, you gotta sit up a little so you can take these." Nero opened his eyes and allowed Dante to help him to sit up, though he mentally promised that he'd kick the elder's ass for it later. The water felt good as it traveled down his throat but the instant it was gone, he felt like he'd swallowed sand again.

"Just try and sleep it off, okay?" the elder slayer said as Nero closed his blue hues again. His partner nodded weakly and then shot upright as his stomach lurched.

"Nero?" it took Dante only a millisecond to realize what was going to happen and it was thanks to his abilities as a half devil that he grabbed the trash can from by his desk in time.

"I feel awful." The teen muttered as he lay back down on the couch.

"Sit tight, I'm going to call Lady, alright? I'm going to leave this here." Dante set the trash bin next to the couch and patted Nero's head before walking over to his phone, deeply concerned for the teen.

"What?" growled a rather irritated Lady after picking up the phone.

"Lady…"

"Dante I swear to god, if you're trying to use me as an excuse to get rid of some hooker…"

"Nero's sick." He interrupted and instantly Lady stopped, she had a soft spot for the punk from Fortuna.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's got a fever and he keeps coughing and I gave him some water but he can't keep it down." Dante looked back at the kid's huddled form on the couch; he seemed to have fallen back asleep.

"It's just the flu Dante, nothing you need to be overly concerned about, let him sleep and get him some meds for the fever once he can keep them down. If he can keep plain water down for a while, let him have some crackers or applesauce or something. He'll be fine, I'll stop by tomorrow morning, but it's just the flu, there's no point in me making a trip right now."

"Are you sure?" the slayer couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. Lady let out a small laugh at that.

"Dante, sometimes I think you forget, Nero's more human than you are, he'll be fine, the flu sucks, but it's nothing to lose your head over. You get some sleep, alright?"

"Alright…" he hung up and turned back the teen on his couch. What Lady said sounded logical, but for some reason… he just didn't think that Nero could get sick like that… The aforementioned slayer coughed and shuffled in his sleep and Dante took the time to look at the clock, startled when it told him that it was nearly five in the morning.

"So much for sleep…" he muttered, walking over to his desk and propping his feet up, and began to clean his favorite guns, at least he was doing something useful.

-Blood and Bullets-

Nero shuffled, trying to hold onto unconsciousness for just a little longer. Then he realized that his head wasn't pounding anymore, he didn't feel dizzy… whatever it had been last night, it must've passed. The teen sighed in relief, he could still go home today, he didn't want to go home and get Kyrie sick with something that could affect even _him_. His breath still scratched at his throat as though it were sandpaper despite the rest of him feeling better.

"One way to fix that." He muttered, shuffling to his feet and walking to the kitchen, past a snoring Dante and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. The partial devil wrinkled his nose at the smell of the water.

"Better tell Dante to get someone to check the pipes." Ignoring the odd smell, he downed it anyway, only to have his stomach churn uncomfortably. Nero didn't have time to consider the sensation before the doors banged open and he heard Dante groan.

"Good morning Lady." He called over his shoulder, putting the cup in its proper place.

A/N: Changed a little more this chapter, next chapter is when things will get way more exciting, it won't just be copy and paste old chapter and change a few sentences, I think I may have to actually start it on a fresh sheet in word *gasps dramatically* anywho, got more fanfiction to type!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. Mid-Morning Confusion

A/N: So, yes, I am starting another chapter in the same day that I posted one, but I have nothing else to do in the next hour before my boys and girls club meeting (yay walking all the way to campus to get a sheet of paper signed…)

Disclaimer: this is my what? Sixth? Seventh? Chapter today and shockingly in all that time, the rights to DMC haven't transferred to my name. It must be my intern's fault :p

Mid-Morning Confusion

"Nero?" Lady asked, looking around into the kitchen.

"No, I'm the boogeyman." The white haired teen retorted, rolling his eyes.

"But Dante said you were sick."

"I was a little last night but I'm feeling fine now."

"You sure?" the huntress came up to him and put the back of her hand to his forehead. "You feel cold." She commented, the younger shrugged, unable to think of a legitimate reason. Though when the woman mentioned it… her hand did feel warm…

"I'm fine." He said, turning back to the sink to refill the cup he'd left there, god his throat hurt…

"Dante must've been exaggerating." Nero said after he'd downed the second glass, his stomach rolling uncomfortably again.

"…he must've…" Lady muttered, watching him carefully. "Don't drink too much right away; even if you are feeling better, you still want to be careful." With that, the slayer wandered over to Dante's desk then quickly flipped him out of his chair. Nero had to give the elder points because he rolled right out of it and had his gun at the ready as soon as he was upright.

"Put the gun down." The ebony haired huntress said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh. Its you." The half devil holstered his gun and stood.

"Yeah Mr. Exaggeration." Dante cocked a silver eyebrow at the comment, Lady continued, pointing at the youngest hunter in the room. "He doesn't look that sick to me." The older man finally took notice of Nero standing in the doorway of the kitchen, glass of water still in hand.

"You…?" he looked between Lady and Nero, lost.

"I feel fine." Nero said shrugging "Just a little grimy from last night because I got dragged to a bar and… oh right, got left there."

"But last night… you were… I thought there was something wrong with you!" Dante was still confused, he knew that he had not exaggerated Nero's condition last night, the kid had been seriously sick! Lady rolled her eyes at the two boys, she didn't want to be caught in one of their common arguments.

"If there's nothing wrong here, I'm going to leave, I have a job to do… unless you happen to have found the money from that last job you owe me…" she looked at Dante and the half devil nearly gulped under the woman's glare. She may have been human but the older male really didn't want another bullet in the head, those hurt… a lot.

"No, sorry… I uh… haven't come across it." he avoided her multicolored eyes and scratched the back of his head. They both knew that he had spent the cash at the bar and on getting his car fixed.

"Then I will take my leave." She turned and sauntered out of the office. Nero snickered as soon as she was gone.

"She has got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Shut up." Dante growled, half-heartedly throwing an empty tomato juice can at his partner.

"Seriously, if she so much as looks at you the wrong way, you are putty in her hands."

"I am not!"

"You are so." The teen took another swallow of his water, coughing a little when his stomach threatened to reject it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped, tired of people asking him that. He must've just had a little bug last night, nothing that they had to freak out over.

"Still… I shouldn't of forced you to go last night if you weren't feeling well…" Dante sighed

"Oh, so you would've if I had been okay?" Nero growled, still angry at the elder for dragging him out. Dante seemed to realize that he was digging himself into a hole and blinked.

"Uh, well, I was just trying to get you to loosen up, relax, have a little bit of fun for once…"

"You know as well as I do that that is not my definition of fun..." the younger growled, feeling more irritated than usual, his Devil Bringer flaring a little in response to his raging emotions.

"Hey, relax, I'm sorry alright?"

"Whatever." The teen turned and stomped off, intent on getting cleaned up and packing his bags.

"Nero!" the younger slayer paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll drive you back to the airport, okay?" it was the closest to a sincere apology that the elder would ever get.

"Thanks." Nero muttered before running upstairs and taking as quick of a shower as he could. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible, though even if they left this very second he wouldn't be back in his house until early, early tomorrow if he was lucky. The teen sighed and began washing up and preparing for the long journey home.

-Blood and Bullets-

Nero sagged against the doorframe when he finally got the door unlocked and opened, he was starting to feel like shit again… his throat was so scratchy that he dreaded each time he went to swallow and well… he just felt terrible, cold, weary, hungry and grouchy. Hungry and cold could be taken care of right now. The teen left his belongings in the foyer, he'd take care of them in the morning, he then wandered into the kitchen, letting the door swing closed behind him. He opened the fridge to find a plate with a note on it.

-Hope the mission went well and hope the trip back wasn't too terrible, see you in the morning,

Love,

Kyrie-

The partial devil smiled at this and unwrapped the plastic wrap from the top and felt his stomach lurch violently at the smell. His mind recognized the smell, it was pork steak, one of his favorites but for whatever reason his body decided that it didn't want it. Deciding that food wasn't such a good idea any more, Nero wrapped it back up and put it back in the fridge. A shiver ran down his spine and he hurried to the bedroom, swiftly changing into comfier clothes and slipping into bed alongside his songstress. It was almost as though she unconsciously knew he was there because she curled into his body, her warmth seeping into Nero as he closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep.

A/N: Hehehe… making things stretch out a little farther in this version hehe… anywho, I've now decided that Nero and Kyrie are a cute couple too, when it comes to sexiness I still think that Dante and Nero take the cake but these two make for a cute couple as well :3 I'm gonna try to write Kyrie in a like-able way so I hope you guys enjoy!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. Early Morning Energy

A/N: This is the first time I get to start this chapter all on its own instead of copying down the old chapter first :D I'm excited to see this go off in its own direction :D And I'm super excited to torment Nero and vampires… ahh, I've missed vampires, I don't have any original works with them in it right now so I'm feeling a little lacking XD Anywho, I don't want to delay for too long! I'll get started on this now!

Disclaimer: I've technically done this story twice now. Meaning that my status of ownership has still not changed.

Early Morning Energy

Nero knew that he hadn't been asleep for long when he woke again because it was still dark and Kyrie was still curled up in his arms. That girl got up with the sun he swore but right now the demonic teen had bigger problems to worry about, like the icy daggers in his throat, they stabbed at him each time he took a breath, pulsing with Kyrie's heartbeat that he could feel against his skin, flared with her sweet smell the he took in through his nose. Nero slowly untangled himself from the songstress, trying to clear his head, but the second he did he wanted to crawl back under the covers and nestle back into the warmth that she was providing. Maybe a shower would help him out…

Once the water was hot enough to turn his skin pink and finally warm his fingers and toes, Nero put his arms on the wall of the shower and looked down at his toes, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even keep his breath even, couldn't focus on anything outside of the icy burning in his throat… he was hungry… he was so hungry and cold…

If you asked him afterward, Nero wouldn't be able to tell you why he did it, but in that moment, he wasn't sure why he was doing anything. The teen lifted his wrist to his face, looking at the blue veins that traced under the skin and then slowly brought it to his mouth, hesitating for a second, the rational part of his mind screaming at him, what on earth was he doing? Then he sank his teeth in, a small whimper escaping his lips as his own blood began to seep into his mouth. He swallowed and closed his eyes, sinking to his knees, taking in swallow after swallow until rationality began to sink in again and he froze. What on earth was he doing? He let go of his wrist, watching as the bloody tears slowly healed. The crimson liquid washed away by the shower water and he couldn't help but watch it go. What was wrong with him? Something was very very wrong here… he shut off the water and dried himself, he looked in the mirror to see himself, looking pale and sick, staring back. Nero coughed when he felt his heart skip a beat, and then another, and another. Was he dying…? He had just enough thought to lock the door, he didn't want Kyrie to find him like this…

-Blood and Bullets-

Kyrie woke in the morning to find the rest of the bed empty, she crinkled her eyebrows, she was sure that she'd heard Nero get home in the middle of the night last night… she got out of bed and pulled her robe on, wandering downstairs she found Nero's things by the door. So he had gotten home… Had he left the house? No, his boots were still on the mat. That meant he was in the house somewhere. As she wandered back upstairs she noticed that the bathroom door was closed but the lack of noise coming from it after a moment's pause concerned her. She knocked lightly.

"Nero?" she asked softly, there was a painful sounding cough and the sound of shuffling.

"Don't come in…" his voice sounded dry and painful

"Nero are you okay?" Now Kyrie was concerned, was Nero sick? He didn't sick…

"I'm fine… just… don't come in…" despite his words the songstress tried the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"Nero? What's going on in there?" she asked worriedly, pounding lightly on the door now.

"Nothing!" this was followed by dry panting and coughs. Kyrie bit her lip and then rushed for the phone, if anyone knew what was wrong with Nero, Dante would.

"Devil May Cry." Came the devil hunter's voice from the phone.

"Dante! It's Kyrie! Something's wrong with Nero!"

"What?" the half devil now sounded serious

"He sounds sick, I don't know what's wrong, he locked himself in the bathroom and won't let me in."

"He what?" Dante's eyes were wide as he took in the information that the songstress was giving him. Had the kid just been faking it yesterday or was this something more than they thought?

"He locked…"

"You stay tight and try and talk to him but do _not _go in there, if it's strong enough to make him sick, I don't want you catching it too, I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I possibly can be." The line went dead and Kyrie bit her lip before rushing upstairs again.

"Nero… can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked and received a dry cough from the other side

"It's no…"

"You can tell me," she interrupted "I just called Dante, he's on his way, it's all gonna be okay, okay?" the only thing she heard in response was the sound of Nero swallowing.

A/N: Poor Nero and Kyrie, neither of them know what's happening and Dante doesn't have enough pieces of the puzzle to put together what's going on… it's certainly fun to write though!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. Evening Exhaustion

A/N: I just keep pluggin away… I'm more than two thirds of the way done now and almost down to one story! Now I'm gonna see if I can finish this one before the end of this epic music and then I can switch over to my smexy yaoi playlist and work on that one ;p but for now! More desperate and sexy vampire Nero! Oh! Jeez! Gotta post the previous chapter! There! Now that's done! And now onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: in the past forty five minutes the only thing that has changed is my position on my bed…

Evening Exhaustion

Nero felt tears begin to leak out of his eyes as he bit into his own wrists for the umpteenth time that day, it felt so good when he did it, feeling skin break beneath his teeth, _fangs _he'd noticed by about the fourth time, feeling blood run down his throat but as soon as he let go he'd feel his stomach lurch and everything he'd just sucked down would come back up. He felt constantly cold and hungry and sick, he shivered again as his heart gave a weak beat, the first beat in hours, how was he not dead? He should be dead by now… He heard Kyrie's voice outside the door, she hadn't left him all day, not even to eat or use the restroom, sometimes she'd just talk to him, other times she'd sing softly. It calmed his nerves slightly but made the tears leak out faster that he just couldn't face her like this, her heartbeat throbbed through the door and through Nero's chest like a bass drum, he couldn't ignore it, nor could he ignore the smell that leaked from beneath the door off her skin. He inhaled and the icy daggers shot down his throat again and he coughed, the sound seemed far worse than it had this morning.

Then there was a different smell and another heartbeat, a different voice…

"Finally you're here." Kyrie said in relief, Dante's face was serious, far more serious than the songstress had ever seen it.

"He's been getting worse all day." She said softly "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No, he was sick the night before he left though and then he was fine, I didn't think anything of it, what's he been doin in there? Will he talk to you?"

"Not really, he's been coughing a lot and I hear him swallow a lot of water and then throw up, but that's all…" Dante knocked on the door.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?"

"Don't come in…" the teen managed from the other side of the wood, the claws of his Devil Bringer twitching weakly as he lay on the ground.

"I'm coming in anyway." The hunter informed before looking back at Kyrie.

"You might want to go somewhere else." He said, she shook her head.

"If I was going to catch whatever he has, I think I would've already, I'm going to see him." She said with conviction and the slayer sighed

"Alright, but this might not be very pretty."

"I've seen worse." Dante nodded and nudged her gently to the side before ripping the door open. Kyrie huffed under her breath.

"I could've grabbed the spare key." But that thought was quickly lost upon seeing Nero laying on the bathroom floor, face and arms covered in blood and twitching and shivering with pained breaths.

"Nero!" she gasped, rushing forward and kneeling next to him.

"Don't Kyrie…" he whispered, he didn't think he could help himself when she was so close… that throbbing… it was _right there_. She was about to reach forward and brush his white hair from his face when Dante pulled her back. Lucky he did too because Nero's teeth closed on empty air. His eyes closed and more tears leaked out. Dante looked back at Kyrie to make sure she was alright, she seemed startled but otherwise undamaged and so he knelt down as the songstress had and pulled the demonic teen into a sitting position.

"Kid, what happened after you left the club?"

"I… there was this demon-woman… I killed her... I'm so sorry Kyrie…" he bit his lip, not seeming to register the pain when his new fangs pierced his lip but noticing the second his tongue followed after to scoop up the blood. "Dante what's happening to me…?" he looked up at the older slayer, fear plain in his eyes.

"Nero, I need you to think carefully, did you swallow any of that woman's blood? Even on accident?"

"I… I bit her… but…I don't know…" the teen coughed again, sounding even sicker than before.

"Nero, that woman was a vampire, they drink blood to survive, by ingesting her blood you got turned into a vampire, you need blood, now or you're just going to keep getting sicker until you die."

"…What…?" the partial devil seemed so far gone into the sick and dizzy and cold haze that he couldn't make sense of what the other just said. Kyrie put a hand on the half devil's shoulder.

"You can use my blood, I don't mind, I give often enough at the hospital that it won't bother me." Dante smiled gently.

"That's a sweet offer but I'll let him take mine this time, I'm sure you'll have to donate often enough in the future, at least I'll heal up in a few seconds." Kyrie nodded and fished her beautiful pocket knife from her robe.

"What?" she said to the half devil's startled expression. "You didn't think after the Savior incident that I went around unarmed anymore did you?" Dante just smirked and took the knife, flicking it open and drawing a rather deep cut down his neck, as soon as he did Nero's eyes locked on it and he bared wicked looking fangs with a snarl.

A/N: And the cliffhangers return! Mwahahahaha! But you'll only have to wait till Thursday so I don't feel too bad ;p

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. Late Night Snack

A/N: Hey everyone! So I know that I am a terrible, terrible person for leaving you for two weeks ^^; so anyway, this week you get double updates of both this and Wrinkle in Time! Also, on a sidenote, I got this rather silly review from someone who wasn't happy with the way I wrote my yaoi in the old version of this and I say this kindly, if you're going to give criticism like that, please have the audacity to leave an account so that I may reply and understand exactly what your qualm is and perhaps explain myself. That is all, anywho, I'm going to finish this and go to bed, well, I'm gonna play some bioshock infinite first (my friend is pestering me to finish it ^^;) and then sleep. But I want sleep, I really want sleep… but sexy vampire fiction comes first right?

Disclaimer: It doesn't even feel like I own my own sleep…

Late Night Snack

The fledgling had seemed to have lost nearly all of his humanity in that moment and it frightened Kyrie. To see her boyfriend hurting that bad and to look that frightening… he snarled and leaned forward toward the blood dripping from the wound on Dante's neck.

That bright red… it was all he could focus on… it looked so good… he just couldn't help himself… _bloodredneedwanthungryhungryhungry…_ he could barely keep his thoughts focused anymore… it hurt… it hurt so much… he needed it, he needed it more than the man before him…

Dante flinched when Nero's tongue ran over the wound and he looked toward the teen when he let out a small whimper before biting down, _hard_. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was Nero's rapid swallows and the creak of leather as he gripped Dante's jacket.

"Nero…" the half devil muttered after a few minutes, putting a hand on the fledgling's shoulder, trying to get his attention but the teen just gripped harder, his teeth sinking in deeper into the wound. Dante hissed between his teeth, he had a good pain tolerance, phenomenal actually but there was only so much he could do when he didn't want to hurt the one that was causing him this pain.

"Nero that's enough…" the partial devil gave a wimpering sound that probably meant something like "no"

"Nero." The half devil resorted to grabbing the teen's jaws and prying them off of his neck, feeling oddly rubbery and weak and dizzy, very dizzy. The fledgling looked as though he were about to fight him and bite him again, baring long and very bloody fangs at him. And then, reality and sense started to trickle back into that expression. Seconds later Nero recoiled, scooting as far away as the small bathroom would allow, looking at his hands and the bloody mess he'd made of his friend.

"Nero?" Kyrie asked and the teen's eyes snapped to her, looking terrified. She started to scoot forward until Nero shook his head violently.

"Don't come any closer! I don't know what I might do!" his voice was thick with the blood that still coated his throat and soothed the icy daggers that remained there.

"It'll be okay." She said softly, inching closer as slowly and as calmly as she could.

"No!"

"Kid…" Dante interrupted, the one word slurred as though the older slayer were drunk "It'll be 'kay, 'kay?" he tilted to one side dangerously.

"Dante are you okay?" Kyrie asked, concerned at the slayer's sudden behavior.

"Righ as rain! Ne'er been better!" the elder grinned, tilting again. "'m just a lil dizzy 's'all…" he mumbled.

"Dante you need to lie down, you've lost too much blood." She said, keeping one eye on her boyfriend in case the partial devil decided to bolt.

"'ve been 'mpaled! I don get bloodloss!" this was followed by the elder's quick collapse backward.

"Well I suppose that that's one way to get him to lie down…" the songstress muttered to herself before turning back to the terrified fledgling in the corner.

"Nero, it's okay." She whispered, the white haired teen staring at Dante's unconscious form and trembling lightly.

"I almost killed him… I could've… I wanted to… it was so sweet…" unconsciously the teen's tongue snaked over his blood covered lip.

"Nero." Kyrie took the last few inches and wrapped her arms around him, he stiffened at first and she felt his breath upon her neck. For a moment she worried, but she buried it as soon as it appeared, he would never consciously hurt her.

"I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered, still not moving.

"You won't, I trust you not to, you're strong enough to keep your inner devil at bay, this should be easy compared to that." She said softly and that was then that she felt his arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

"I'm scared Kyrie, I'm so scared, I barely know what's happening…" Kyrie felt her shoulder grow damp as he cried.

"Shh… it's okay… we'll figure this out together okay? I'm always here for you, no matter what right?"

"No matter what." He held her tighter until she pushed his face back.

"Now come on, you get cleaned up and I'll lug this thing off to a bed. I don't think you could kill him if you tried…" she muttered, toeing Dante's snoring form. This wrung a small grin from Nero, it wasn't much but it was a start.

"No I suppose not…" Kyrie pulled him out of the bathroom with a grunt, then she looked up at her boyfriend, he still looked very uneasy and upset and she didn't blame him, it had to be terrifying to go through what he was but she would be with him, every step of the way.

A/N: Haaaaaah, I'm feeling better now that I have this punched out. Now I can read, and play some bioshock before crashing hardcore till four in the morning when I have to work again… wash, rinse, repeat…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	7. Sunday after the Storm

A/N: Yay! I'm typing again! Though I'd much much rather be napping right now… I'm exhausted, I ended up with about three and a half hours of sleep? Anyway, three chapters and then I'm caught up and then five for next week to get ahead, I _thought _I was going to be able to finish this chapter before I left to go to class but I guess I was wrong *grouches irritably* I had to go pick up my brother from the country club after he got done with his golf match… -_- seriously, I spend two hours a day in the car just to get back and forth from calc, I don't want to be a taxi service too. I'll shut up and type fanfiction, that'll cheer me up :p

Disclaimer: I am still too young to own Devil May Cry

Sunday after the Storm

Nero stepped out of the bathroom to see Kyrie standing there, watching him before promptly marching past to check and make sure that he'd gotten it as clean as she wanted, the way she wanted.

"You know how long I've been living with you? You don't trust me to be able to clean a bathroom by myself?" asked, feeling more like himself now that he'd fed and the evidence of the act was cleaned off his skin.

"And yet you still manage to mess up, you think you'd have learned by now." The songstress teased, turning back around, satisfied with the final product and poking Nero's nose. The partial devil blushed and rubbed at it.

"What'd you do that for?" he grumbled.

"Because you're a goof." She said simply, as though it explained everything and walked away toward their bedroom. Nero rolled his eyes and followed, not thinking about what he was doing until his girlfriend crawled into bed and turned to look at him expectantly. He hesitated, what if he hurt her.

"Hello?" she asked with a raised brow, he focused on her and she patted the bed next to her. "Earth to Nero? Aren't you going to get in bed?" Nero bit his lip and understanding flooded Kyrie's face.

"You're worried that you'll do something." She said and Nero nodded, looking off to the side.

"Yeah, a little, I mean, I love you but I'm scared, what if I do something in my sleep?"

"Nero Feliciano Angelo." The teen winced when his full name was used, it didn't matter if it was Kyrie or memories of his mother doing it, it _still_ made him think of every single bad thing that he'd ever done in his life. "Do you typically sleepwalk?"

"I don't kn…"

"The answer's no." Kyrie interrupted him "Do you typically talk in your sleep?"

"I…"

"The answer's no again. Do you do anything other than turn into a snoring log?" the fledgling raised a brow at her description of his sleeping habits. "The answer's still no."

"Even if I wake up… what if I can't resist? What if I hurt you?" he was still wary of himself, he didn't want to harm the woman he loved, the woman he'd risked everything for.

"Let's try another question," the songstress said, her hands on her hips now and Nero couldn't help but think that the position was both silly and cute at the same time. He loved when she got a little sassy, it wasn't something she really did around other people and he loved seeing a side of her she didn't really show to anyone else.

"Do you typically wake me up when you wake up? And before you say anything, the answer's yes. So get your butt in bed already, I'm sure you're exhausted." Nero hung his head in defeat and crawled into bed with his girlfriend, once there he asked, slightly worried.

"I wake you up when I wake up?" he knew he still had nightmares occasionally of the Savior incident, or the night he gained his Bringer and on very rare occasions, just nightmares in general.

"Usually, but don't worry about it, I figured if you wanted to talk about it, you would." She cuddled up on his chest, concerned when his heart only gave a few weak beats.

"Nero, your heart's not beating…"

"I know, it's been doing that since I started changing." He replied, putting his arms around her. They had just really settled down when Nero couldn't help but ask with a small smirk.

"So I snore?" he received light smack to the chest for his question.

"Yes you do, loud and obnoxious. Now shut up and go to sleep." Kyrie mumbled, cuddling a little closer.

-Blood and Bullets-

The next morning the songstress wasn't surprised to find that she was the first one up. She was a naturally early riser and Dante was still passed out in the spare room and from what she'd heard from Nero, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Nero usually was up with the sun too but she understood why he wasn't quite out of bed yet as well. It'd been a particularly hard day yesterday, they'd had worse but it definitely made the list.

Kyrie had more than a little concerned when she'd woken up to find that her fledgling boyfriend wasn't breathed nor was his heart beating, she was just about to start shaking him when he gave a large breath but didn't take another. She shook her head as she began to putz around the kitchen, she'd have to start using his Bringer as an indication of whether or not he was alive in the morning… she sighed and sat down with the paper, scanning the columns aimlessly. The coffee had just finished when Dante dragged himself down the stairs.

A/N: Not a very exciting chapter I agree but I'm gonna have to rush to class so I didn't have time to come up with more exciting ideas, I was just typing the first thing that came to my fingers.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Breakfast Time Bites

A/N: Woot! Two to go and then I can get ready for bed, play a little Bioshock and call it a night! I can't wait to sleep… sleep is such a beautiful thing… I miss it…

Diclaimer: I own nothing….

Breakfast-time Bites

"Morning…" the older slayer grumbled, shambling for the coffee pot like a zombie toward brains, the comparison image made the songstress giggle softly, Dante looked at her but said nothing as he took a coffee mug and poured himself a glass.

"How're you feeling?" she asked politely after the half devil had taken a few sips and looked a little more alert than before.

"Like I was hit by a truck… in the head, god it feels like the worst hangover I've ever had… kids got some potent venom."

"What?" Kyrie asked as politely as she could, she didn't quite understand what he'd meant by venom.

"Vampires create a venom that slips their victims into a mind numbed state while they feed, usually it's pretty pleasurable for the victim too, endorphins and all that shit." He mumbled. Kyrie took this to be the end of the conversation and went back to her paper and Dante back to his coffee. The remained this way until Nero came blearily down the stairs, eyes squinted tightly against the morning sun streaming in through the kitchen

"God damn it's bright in here…" he mumbled, holding his hand up to block the rays. Both Kyrie and Dante looked to the window and back at Nero with raised brows. The teen blinked a few times and looked between the two.

"It's not really that bright is it?" he asked and the others shook their heads, the partial devil swore lightly under his breath, causing Kyrie to shoot him a look. That's when his stomach growled and he ambled over to the fridge to find something to eat.

"You're not going to find anything of value to you in there." Dante said and Nero turned to look at him, his expression seemed a little sad, as though he'd been expecting the elder to say that.

"I'm not?"

"Nope. Come here." Dante grabbed a knife from the counter and slit his own throat "Just try not to inject me with so much venom this time." Nero barely heard him, as soon as it hit the air, all he could think about was that sweet sweet smell and how good it would feel sliding down his throat. He rushed forward like an animal, his mouth latching onto the wound and gulping down the vicious liquid as though there was no tomorrow. He let go a hell of a lot easier this time and Dante only looked a tiny bit woozy.

"There's the happy effect…" he mumbled, leaning back on the counter should his balance fail him.

"Am I going to have to do this every day?" the teen asked, wiping the blood from his mouth and looking at it before licking it from his hand, he couldn't help himself, that was that…

"I don't think so, I think that because I'm half devil, my blood doesn't satisfy you for nearly as long as pure human blood." The fledgling sighed in relief before running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. This caused Kyrie to grin, it looked so cute all fluffy like that… she couldn't help herself, she walked over and brushed it back with a hand. Nero blushed fiercely, the heating of his cheeks feeling more natural now that he had more blood in his system.

"Aww. How cute." Dante chuckled, causing Nero to blush further and glare at him. Kyrie just giggled and ruffled the hair she'd just combed back. Instantly Nero's hands went to fix it and she openly laughed at this.

"Nero, you just got out of bed, it looks crazy no matter what you do." She giggled and Dante laughed, Nero shot his Devil Bringer out and snatched the man's leg from underneath him, causing him to go sprawling across the kitchen in a rather epic manner. The half devil got to his feet grouchily and said.

"Alright…I can take a hint, I'll leave and let you two lovebirds be, but if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Thank you so much Dante." Kyrie said, stepping up and hugging the unsuspecting half devil. The small blush that covered the elder's cheeks half made Nero angry and half made him want to laugh. The laughing side won and he snickered at the elder man's awkward look.

"It was no big deal." He waved the matter off and turned to the door.

"See you kiddos around!" and with that he was gone, leaving the fledgling and his girlfriend all alone. Nero started back in on his usual morning business, pouring himself a cup of coffee despite being told it would do nothing for him, he was so tired though, the feeling of the morning sun seemed to weigh him down despite the blood he'd just taken from Dante. He wasn't even paying attention until Kyrie's arms wrapped around him from behind. The teen let out a slightly startled woosh of air and looked under his arm at his girlfriend, who just smiled up at him through her lashes. Nero knew what she wanted and he didn't want to risk it, especially now that he'd been turned into a vampire.

"Please Nero?" she whispered, kissing the back of his shoulder and causing tiny shivers to run down his spine.

"I can't…"

"Please?" teeth scraped against his shoulder and his self control was left teetering on a very dangerous precipice.

A/N: Also not very exciting until the ending there and also a little short but I've started doing the whole typing with eyes closed thing again…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
